Paddy Doyle
Patrick "Paddy" Doyle, Jr. is an Irish mob hitman and Maura Isles' biological father. History Patrick Doyle was raised within a family of thugs from South Boston. His father, Patrick, Sr., his uncles, and grandfather were all members of the Irish mob, so he grew up wanting to be just like them. Then one day, he met Hope Davis, a Harvard medical student that he fell in love with. Wanting to be good enough for her, he seemed to have tried to get out of the family mob business. They then had Maura when Hope was 18. When his father found out, he threatened to have them all killed. So, given Hope's young age and Paddy's dangerous life, Paddy decided to take matters into his own hands. One day, he attends Constance Isles' art class at Harvard and poses at a student. He draws a sketch of Hope, grieving at Maura's fake tomb in the Boston Cemetery where he and Hope would sometimes meet, and submits it to Constance, who tries to encourage him with his art. Months later, he returns to Constance with the newborn Maura and asks her to take care of her, telling her that Maura's mother had died while giving birth to her. He then goes on to tell his family and everyone else he knew that Maura had died along with Hope during childbirth. He also leads Hope to believe that Maura had died after her birth, and later leads Maura to believe that Hope gave her up to give Maura her best chance at a life. Season One In "The Beast in Me", when Maura is performing an autopsy on Colin Doyle, she finds out that Colin is her biological brother. Wanting to know who killed his son, he visits the morgue, posing as a "Mr. Selsi" (Isles spelled backwards). Maura realizes that he may be her father and she tries to get his DNA by offering him a drink, but Paddy straight out offers Maura his blood by cutting his hand. Meanwhile, Jane and the others have by then linked Colin Doyle to Paddy Doyle and later tell Maura. Season Two Season Three After being shot by Jane and Agent Dean, Paddy is confined and critical at the hospital. The fact that he is Maura's biological father is now made public. Internal Affairs then begin looking for Paddy's people among the cops, later revealed to be John Connors, Cliff Cummings and Wally Wisniewski. Jane finds his "book" buried under the fake grave he had made for Maura in the Boston Cemetery. After his recovery, he is to be transferred to the maximum security prison Massachusetts Correctional Institution—Cedar Junction, also known as MCI-Walpole. Personality Paddy Doyle, despite his status as head of an Irish mob and his infamous kills, lives by a code and is somehow respected by some for it. He only kills men who deserve it: never innocents, children or women. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Characters